In Which I Write to Songs
by Elizabeth Emme
Summary: Four different one shots written to four different songs.


**AN: I have a **_**lot**_** of small dialogue snippets, and wizard rock songs (iTunes of a HP nerd) so I had to skip a few songs in order to... Actually be able to write something. Yeah -thumbs up- Also, I tried to do 10, then I was going to write 5, post it, write the next 5, post it, but here's 4... I'm a bad author. Thanks for reading.**

**Yellow by Coldplay**

Kurt walked up the stone pathway to Blaine's front door. The walkway was lined with the lengthy pond that reminded Kurt somehow of the ocean. The sun beat soft rays on Kurt's back as he approached the door. He reached out and rung the doorbell, dissolving into a comfortable waiting stance. His hand regrettably shot up towards the strap of his bag, hooking itself around the leather and hanging loosely.

The outline of a young man could be seen through the shades of the window that was beside the door. Two blinds were separated to reveal bright, beautiful, hazel orbs between them. From the other side of the glass, Kurt could tell Blaine was smiling by the way his eyes lifted up. Kurt smiled and waved, silently going over the plan in his head.

Blaine backed away from the window and unlocked his oak front door. Blaine smirked as he leaned against the frame.

"About damn time you got here," he growled.

**O' Children by Nick Cave and the Bad Seeds (I am utterly happy about this)**

Kurt sat on the steps of his foyer alone. He held his arms, hooked, around his legs, and bent his head closer to his knees, facing away from Blaine. He felt empty; so empty, the radio, which was not helping, had started to emit the first few chords of _O Children_.

Blaine was sitting in a chair, mere yards away, feeling helpless while he watched Kurt wallow in sadness. He let the words of the song seep into his mind, and an idea blossomed.

Blaine rose from the chair and walked over to Kurt waiting in front of him until Kurt looked up. Without speaking, Blaine reached out a hand to Kurt which the latter took without thought.

Blaine pulled him upwards and led him to the center of the open space. Kurt had a look of uncertainty upon him, which Blaine ignored. Blaine began swaying them as the music crescendoed, he could not help but notice the smile that now played at Kurt's lips. They swayed together with the beat, getting closer together. They took this moment to realize; they were still just kids. They still had their whole life in front of them to figure this out, for now all the had was each other. Blaine slowed his swaying. _All we need is each other._ He knew it was true, and he could see it Kurt's eyes. Blaine bent down and placed a soft kiss on Kurt's lips.

"It will get better," he whispered against Kurt's lips while he brushed their noses together. "We have all the time in the world for it to get better."

**O Christmas Tree – Glee cast**

It was finally that time of year again: the holidays. Kurt, wrapped in a shawl in order to stay warm, stopped pacing long enough to stare out the window and down at the road. He had been waiting for quite sometime now, and it had already started to snow. In the distance he could just make out the outline of the dark SUV down the road. _It had to be him. It had to Blaine._ Kurt jumped up and down. He hadn't seen Blaine in a week, and now he was pulling up right in front of his house. Kurt skipped to the top of the stairs and waited for the sound of the doorbell to reach his ears. When it finally did, Kurt hopped down the stairs, taking two at a time. He came to a halt in front of the door before throwing it open, a smile breaking on his face. Blaine smiled back with the usual soft smile he gave Kurt and took a step forward. Before he could take another move, Kurt had thrown his arms around Blaine's neck. They stood in the snow for all of two seconds before Kurt realized if they spent any longer time outside, they would freeze. He reluctantly released his hold on Blaine, who was now laughing.

"I missed you, too," Blaine breathed in his husky voice. He took Kurt's hand and led him inside, out of the snow, Kurt kicked the door closed. Kurt then led Blaine downstairs into his room and allowed him to put his stuff on Kurt's bed. The wonderful smell of fir tree needles was stronger down here.

"So, are you ready?" Kurt asked, excited.

"Breathe, Hummel. Breathe," laughed Blaine, "Yes, yes. Let's do this." Kurt showed him the closet where they worked together on emptying the shelves of boxes which they place next to the bed. Before they got to work, Kurt walked over to his stereo and found a radio station that was playing Christmas music. The two boys sat side by side and spent the next few hours talking the time away and unpacking box after box. When each box was unpacked and strings of lights and ornaments lay everywhere, the boys stood up and stretched. They then began wrapping the lights around the tree, making sure it was even, and looked nice. Next, they put up ornaments. Every so often, Blaine would question an ornament and Kurt would explain how his dad had bought it for him, or how the neighbors gave it as a gift. It didn't feel like long before they had reached the final ornament – the angel. Kurt picked up a chair and placed it as close as he could to the tree without touching it. He climbed onto the seat and turned to Blaine, extending both hands to grab the angel. Blaine met their arms halfway and handed off the angel to Kurt, purposefully brushing their hands together. Kurt rolled his eyes and smiled. Turning once more and placing the angel upon the top branch. He clapped his hands together and bent down to get off the chair. As Kurt put one hand on the back of the chair, Blaine placed both hands on Kurt's waist and helped him off. When Kurt's feet were both firmly on the ground, he put his hands on his hips and looked up at the tree; their hard work had paid off. Blaine slipped both arms through Kurt's arms, and wrapped them around his midsection. He put his chin on Kurt's shoulder and sighed. He turned his head and whispered into Kurt's ear. "Oh, the Christmas tree looks fantastic. Merry Christmas, love."

**One Love – Glee Cast **

Blaine walked along the edge of the lake, cellphone gripped tightly in hand, waiting to feel the familiar buzzing of a new text. He slowed his pace as he neared a picnic table, and sat on top of it putting his feet on the bench. He looked behind him at the luau going on and smirked thinking of what an actually silly idea it was, considering they lived nowhere near to the ocean, but he felt it was at least a nice change in scenery. He checked his phone again; no message. Well, he _had_ asked Kurt to text him when he got here, so maybe he just wasn't here yet.

Blaine stared at the water as his thoughts went astray, and behind him, he could make out the sounds of guitars and drums playing a Hawaiian tune though he took no further interest. He couldn't help but think about when Kurt would get here for he was anxious to see him. He checked his phone again; a minute ticked by.

"_Great,_" he growled to himself. He fell into a slight irritated state. He wasn't irritated at Kurt, but instead at how slow the time seemed to going. He ended up watching the sun get lower and lower across the sky. When it was still at it's brightest, before it turned the blood-red it always did as it set, Blaine heard a flurry of voices behind him. _It was just the party-goes, no doubt_. It was, of course. More people had arrived. Blaine didn't bother turning around, he would know when Kurt had arrived. As he awaited the confirmation to arrive on his phone, soft but cold hands slipped over his eyes. Blaine had an inkling of who it was and smiled, but before he could say anything, the stranger bent low to Blaine's ear and whispered "Guess who?" Blaine turned around and threw his arms around Kurt's shoulders and put his face in the nook of it. Although they were at an awkward angle, because Blaine was sitting on the table still, Kurt managed to wrap his arms around Blaine's waist.

"I missed you," Blaine whispered. Kurt laughed and leaned back, not bothering to release his hold on Blaine's waist.

"It's only been three days!" chuckled Kurt, smirking curiously at Blaine. "But, in all honesty, I missed you too." Kurt let go of Blaine and let him stand up from the table. He slipped his hand into Blaine's and sighed. "Well, time to go be social," together, they made their way back over to the crowd.

**Reviews are welcome and encouraged! **


End file.
